Lone Warrior
|-|Lone Warrior= |-|Armed With Wings= Character Synopsis Lone Warrior (also called the Lone Warrior) is the main protagonist of the Armed with Wings series, being featured as the main character in Armed with Wings 1, Culmination, and Rearmed. The Lone Warrior is the former leader of the rebellion against Vandheer Lorde. He was killed during the original rebellion, but was given new life by Blackmist and eventually defeated Vandheer Lorde. After Vandheer's failed alliance with Hawkin, the Lone Warrior was seemingly defeated, but transformed into Armed with Wings and sealed Vandheer in a white room. Shortly after, Network appeared, and in the ensuing battle, both were destroyed. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A, likely higher '''| '''3-A Verse: Armed With Wings Name: Lone Warrior Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rebel Leader, Chosen of Blackmist, "Armed With Wings" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship and Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Animal Manipulation, Creation (With various abilities), Immortality (Type 4 & 8; As long as Blackmist is alive, he'll indefinitely ressurect The Lone Warrior from death and continue his mission), Teleportation and Sealing | All previous powers but increased drastically, all powers of Blackmist , including Non-Corporeal, Matter Manipulation (Blackmist is everything in the universe, including all the matter that makes up it's existence. Stated to be shapeless by official sources), Soul Manipulation (Collects the souls of those who have fallen in combat , of which he recycles into himself), Creation (Responsible for the creation of the entire universe, of which was stated numerous times), Light Manipulation (Controls Light and can manifest it within his physical forms), Darkness Manipulation (Stated to be "Darkness" numerous times during the course of Armed With Wings), Energy Manipulation (Manipulates energy and exists as said energy), Sealing (Capable of sealing beings within alternate spaces, such as white voids), Omnipresence (Exists as everything and everyone within the universe) and all other abilities in the verse Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level, likely higher (Vaporized an entire rock and reduced to nothing but mist, of which he also did casually and weakened within the game) | Universe Level '(Inherited the powers of Blackmist , who makes up the matter of the entire universe and is also it's creator based on statements) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of dodging lightning based attacks such as Vandheer's lightning) | '''Omnipresent '(Black Mist is the source of all matter and sentient life within the universe, being one with everything and everyone) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown '| '''Infinite ' '''Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class, likely higher '(His punches can harm Vandheer) | '''Universal '(Powered by Blackmist, who's the matter that comprises all of the universe. Also contains the powers to create the universe) '''Durability: Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Took blows from Vandheer Lorde) | Universe level (Withstood blows from Network) Stamina: Very High '(Capable of scaling and fighting across large mountain ranges and doing so without losing much energy) | '''Limitless '( 'Range: '''Extended melee range with a sword. Several dozen meters with some attacks. | '''Universal '(Makes up all of and created the entire universe) 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Portrayed as an expert swordsman and hand-to-hand combatant. Led the rebellion against Vandheer's empire, with it going to his plans. Mastered The God Cutter and it's style, of which is in lore stated to be difficult to learn) | '''Omniscient Weaknesses: It's possibly his sealing spell only lasts for 3 minutes, as that's how long he could seal Network and Vandheer (Although this could possibly be due to how powerful Network is and those who wield his power) Versions: Lone Warrior | Armed With Wings. Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'God Cutter: '''God Cutter style can kill most enemies without even completing its combo. By the time you completely upgrade all of Leo's stats, God Cutter can kill most basic enemies in approximately three hits. It is most useful in survival mode or against bosses where you can utilize the full combo. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Armed With Wings: '''Armed with Wings is strengthened in every respect, even before revealing their full form. For instance, Lone Warrior had defeated Vandheer Lorde prior to his subsequent loss of divine status, and was killed when he tried to fight him again. Armed with Wings is able to command an eagle to scout and solve puzzles, which is where the name may come from. The ability to resurrect the righteous is another distinguishing characteristic of the title holder, and has always been taken advantage of by them. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Armed With Wings Category:Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Demi-Gods Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Sealers Category:Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3